


And Law Is Just A Myth

by Devilc



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, jailbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison bus jailbreak!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Law Is Just A Myth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddesstar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=goddesstar).



> Cleaned up and expanded version of a story previously published at LJ.
> 
> Title is from Them Crooked Vultures' "Dead End Friends", which is my Brian &amp; Dom song.

Dom begins to think something's up when he hears the sound of two cars whipping by at high speed. By the engine sound, one of them is old-skool Detroit metal. A Super Bee, a Roadrunner, a ... Charger R/T. He ducks his head down and studies the links of chain between his feet and tries not to smile. Tries not to give a clue.

He knows the driver and the guards are shifting nervously, trying to figure what's up but still, he keeps his head down and his eyes fixed on that length of chain between his feet.

Dom starts laughing as soon as the transport bus swerves hard and then comes to a skidding, screeching, sharp stop in the ditch at the end of the shoulder.

A part of him can't believe it's happening, a part of him's not surprised it is, a part of him is moved beyond the capacity for words that his friends and family would do something so crazy as jack a prison transport bus, because the CHiPs are going to come down on them like a swarm of hornets.

Balaclavas or no, Dom has no doubt that's Tash and Mia at the front of the bus, shotguns trained on the guard and driver, and that's Brian headed his way, bolt cutters at his waist.

As soon as he's off the bus, they throw a smoke grenade down the aisle and bust out the kitchen shears and half-cut, half-strip him out of that orange monkey suit. Dom's not a basketball fan in particular, but he's never been so glad in his life for warmup pants with snap-side legs and a baggy jersey in his life.

Brian flips him the keys to the Charger, climbs in the passenger seat, and whips off his balaclava and ....

His hair's mussed and slightly sweat damp, and his grin goes ear to ear, and his eyes gleam with a mix of surprised _OH MY GOD, I did it!_ and _DAMN, I'M GOOD!_ He looks like the world's biggest five-year-old who's up to no good, and Dom doesn't hesitate. Damn the rest, damn whoever's looking. He shoots out his hand and yanks Brian in for a hard, teeth-banging kiss.

Right. Shoulda done that years ago. Gonna do it as often as possible from here on out. (Wasn't going to risk ~~going back to the slammer~~ going another five minutes in life without _something_ from Brian.)

(And yeah, it's going to hurt Mia, and Dom hates that it does, but he's not going to lie to her about this. Not going to lie to anybody.)

The look on Brian's face, when they break is pure surprise. But not WTF?! surprise. More like _'bout damn time!_ kind of surprise. Brian clears his throat and raps on the dash expectantly. He's grinning like a loon.

Dom mirrors it right back at him as he releases the parking brake, jams the transmission into gear, mashes the pedal down and pops the clutch. With a roar as deep and throaty as the one that seems to come from Dom's toes, the Beast leaps onto the road.

It may only last another 10 seconds, 10 minutes, 10 days, 10 months, or (if he's lucky) 10 years, but, Brian at his side, he'll take what he can get.

Freedom's never tasted so good.


End file.
